dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dale Vicker * Ronald Vicker Other Characters: * Barry Rule * Joy, Barry's girlfriend * * * * * * * * * * Barry Rule's father * * * * Robin Hood Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker2_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle2 = Stormy Foster: "Exhibit 'A'" | Synopsis2 = Ah Choo graduates from a mail-order detective school, dresses up like Sherlock Holmes, and carries around a big magnifying glass. On a pharmacy delivery, he stumbles across an espionage plot, in which a munitions plant security guard (Aikins) is replaced with a surgically-disguised impostor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doc Vaughan Antagonists: * a Nazi spy boss, with monocle * a plastic surgeon * fake Aikins * two spy underlings Other Characters: * real Aikins * Mrs. Aikins Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker3_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle3 = Her Highness: "Making Things Hot for the Japs" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Betty Bates: "Murder in Hollywood" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Bob and Swab: "Back in the U.S.A." | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Art Gates | Penciler6_1 = Art Gates | Inker6_1 = Art Gates | StoryTitle6 = Woopy of Shootin' Creek: "Daniel Goon for Sheriff" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker7_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle7 = Bill the Magnificent: "In the Clutches of Prof. Twerp" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Kid Eternity ** This story make it clear that Kid Eternity can summon dead people who are not historically important when he brings back Barry Rule's father. * Stormy Foster the Great Defender: ** Stormy gets headkonked with a table lamp; the lamp shatters and Stormy falls down, but apparently doesn't black out. Still, the Great Defender's concussion count now = 7. ** One online synopsis of this story claims that "During the course of the case Foster was working on, Doc Vaughn discloses to Ah Choo Foster's true identity as the Great Defender." This does not happen. * This is Woopy of Shootin' Creek's last appearance in Hit Comics. *This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** : "Rumble At the Mowser Club", by Bernard Dibble ** : "The Reducing Salve", by Jack Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #29 entire issue * Hit Comics #29 index entry }}